A Tail of Unlucky Events
by Realiztik
Summary: Congratulations. Raenef has finally sank into the idiotic level.


**Fan Fiction: Series of Unlucky Events**

Chapter 1: Prologue (The Unexpected Visitor)

There was a castle on the top of the mountain, an old, ancient castle that nobody seems to be able to reach, or too afraid to.

Peasants and clerics will flinch at the mention of the castle (not that they mention it anyway), and some will faint (or have a heart-attack) at the sight of it.

Whatever is in the castle, its utter horror, but nobody knows it these days. They believe some evil being (devils) is hidden inside the castle, since so many clerics have disappeared during the journey to the castle. Once they stepped out of the village, they were never seen or heard again.

However, meanwhile in the castle….

Eclipse sat back and let out a sigh. The oil lamp lights up on his face showed how tired and weary he is. He puts his head on the table and before he could enjoy the silence of the castle (this is very rare, as Raenef usually snores a lot), it is broken by a loud and thundering knock on the metal door of the castle.

Eclipse jerked up, not wanting the noise to wake Raenef, he hurried to the entrance hall, swept passed Raenef's bedroom (unusually silent). He opened the metal doors, and found a tall hooded figure.

"Who's this in the middle of the night? This is a Demon Lord's castle," said Eclipse, staring at the hooded figure.

The hooded figure stepped forward, "I heard from a reliable source that this is the castle of a demon called Raenef."

Eclipse continues to stare at the figure, "Demon _Lord_ Raenef please, and what are you doing in the middle of the night?"

The hooded figure spoke in this time, an icy voice that's chilled to the bones. "My name is Elstris, I have been sent by Demon Lord Kanriff (some nooby demon lord) to invite Raenef to Lord Kanriff's castle for a stay." He held out a scroll of parchment.

Eclipse took the scroll from his hands, without bothered opening it, he asked "What is Lord Kanriff's mean of inviting Lord Raenef for a stay?"

The hooded figure said "Eclipse, you should realize that this is none of your business, my message is delivered to Lord Raenef, after all." He turned to leave, and then added "Reply with that letter." Then he disappeared in the darkness.

Chapter 2: Mayhem in the castle

Raenef woke up in the morning feeling unusually happy. He put on his robes and went down to find Eclipse in the kitchens.

"Eccccllllliiiiiippppssssseeeeee!"

Eclipse, which was drinking coffee at the moment, choked and splattered on the pancakes (ok I know what you're thinking they don't have these stuff back then but who cares Eclipse is updated). "Morning Lord Raenef."

Raenef did a cartwheel and then sat on a chair, filling his mouth with pancakes the minute he sat down. Eclipse looked at the hungry Raenef, and then asked "have you been practicing the Dark Blast I taught you last week?"

Raenef froze. Then slowly shook his head. "Ok then, what problem are you having with it?"

Raenef look up into Eclipse dark eyes, and said in a very small voice "I'm still on Dark Arrow." Surprisingly, Eclipse overlook the comment and reached inside his robes and pulled out the scroll Elstris gave him last night. "You got invited to Lord Kanriff's castle for a stay."

Raenef looked up, his mouth full of pancakes. "Eey gawt envidet?" He swallowed quickly and said "who the heck is that Kanriv guy?"

Eclipse explains "He lives near the west, kind of near the clerics. I got the notice last -".

Before he could finish, Raenef jumped up, his eyes gleaming "will there be food in the castle?"

Eclipse look calmly at Raenef (he got used to Raenef's behaviour) "yes Raenef, there will be food. And by the way, you can take more than one person. I think the max was 3. Do you want to invite Chris and Erutis?"

"Errr…Yeah! Why not? The more the better!"

"You're making this sound like a party…," Eclipse frowned, and in a flash Raenef brought out a quill and a roll of parchment and placed it on the plate of scramble eggs. "Hmm..what should I write? Hang on, I got it!" And without another word Raenef began to scratch on the parchment. Eclipse watched as Raenef's quill flicker back and forth. "Done!" Raenef push the paper to Eclipse.

Hei, this is Raenef (der iivil deemon lord!)

I gawt a invetasion from diz Canriff guy too go too his party and ther will be food! Please calm.

Raenef. :P

Eclipse is too shocked to speak.


End file.
